prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
FwPCSS03
is the 3rd episode of the season'' Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star, and also the 99th episode of ''Pretty Cure franchise overall. Synopsis ''Nagichuu Softball Club is having their first match and feeling their lack of confidence, Saki attempts to keep the team spirit up. '' Summary Akudaikan discusses Pretty Cure's strength with Goyan. Karehan begs for another chance, promising to defeat the Cures and capture the spirits that guard the Fountain of Sun. Meanwhile, at school, Saki practices softball with her team while Mai draws her. She is unaware of the coach, Shinohara-sensei observing her. To get her attention, she gently shakes her shoulder and Mai snaps out of her focus and the coach compliments her drawing, along with her tendency to focus strongly on one thing at a time. They are approached by the softball team, who request to learn more about their opponents for an upcoming match. On their way home, the softball team are in low spirits. The team they will be up against is very strong and came in first place multiple times. However, to their surprise, Saki is confident and optimistic. She says that since they ended up losing their first round the past two years, the opposing team would take them lightly, which they could use to their advantage. At home, Flappy tells Saki that he is hungry and she summons NigiNigi and ResuResu. She feeds Flappy and Minori suddenly bursts into their shared room, causing her to frantically cover him up before they head off for dinner. During this her mother, Saori brings up that she and Minori will come by to watch her upcoming match while their father runs the shop. Meanwhile, Mai and Choppy assure themselves that Saki will have a very good game due to her positive attitude. Saki pays the Sky Tree a visit, which she usually does to relax or when she has to think about something. Flappy and her discuss the Sky Tree's mysterious powers. At school she finds her team expressing doubt further as they observe the rivalring team and note how much tougher they look. Soon the game begins. Eventually the half-way point rolls around and things are not looking good for the team. Saki is unable to focus and fears she is letting everyone down, so in hopes of helping her Mai shows Saki the picture she drew. This encourages the team- but suddenly the game is interrupted by a heavy burst of wind. Saki and Mai watch as everyone is evacuated from the field, deeming it to be too harsh for them to keep playing, and they stay back to try to determine the source of the wind when Karehan suddenly appears and summons an Uzaina made out of the baseball bats. Saki and Mai transform into Pretty Cure and they fight the Uzaina as Karehan demands they give him Flappy and Choppy. The girls refuse, and a mucky substance oozes onto them, threatening to drown them unless they comply. Saki and Mai hold each others hands, allowing them to use a burst of power and destroy the muck, then they use Twin Stream Splash to defeat the Uzaina. The game resumes when everyone returns, with Yuuko taking her turn at bat. She doesn't feel confident but Saki reminds her not to give up until the very end. She mentions the picture Mai drew, and to hit the ball like they did in their training session. Yuuko hits the ball and runs to first base, allowing Saki to take her turn. She hits a homerun and they win the game. Characters Cures *Hyuuga Saki / Cure Bloom *Mishou Mai / Cure Egret Mascots *Flappy *Choppy Villains *Karehan *Goyan *Akudaikan *Uzaina Secondary Characters *Outa Yuuko *Itou Hitomi *Hyuuga Minori *Hyuuga Saori *Hyuuga Daisuke *Hoshino Kenta *Shinohara-sensei Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star episodes Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star